Earth
:For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Earth (AMU). :For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Earth (DMU). Earth (also known as Terra or Sol III) is a class M planet, the third planet in the Sol star system in the space of the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant, at coordinates 1.23N 2.79W. It is the Federation capital, and the primary political subdivision of United Earth, one of five founding members of the Federation. Its sentient species include Humans and cetaceans. Earth served as the model for the class M classification. It has one moon, Luna. It is often called Terra, its Latin name, by many non-Humans throughout the Federation. The term Terran can refer to Humanity in general, to things related to Earth, or specifically to its citizens. See also Terran Empire. History Early history Earth was formed 4.6 billion years ago within a nascent Sol system. Its biosphere began forming 3.5 billion years back as amino acids appeared in the region known as France. Two billion years ago, single-celled life began evolving. Life on Earth evolved. For several million years dinosaurs were ascendant. Their era ended when a large asteroid, or comet, hit Earth during the galactic battle between the Q and the forces of the being 0. One dinosaur species survived to become the Delta Quadrant species Voth. The Preservers moved another promising reptilian species off Terra to ensure their development, and they became the Clan Ru. As mammals reclaimed a mending planet, primates dominated the land while cetaceans ruled at sea. At one point, a probe from an alien cetacean race made contact with native humpback whales. Several alien races contacted, and were worshiped by, early Terrans. In the last half of the 20th century, a subculture developed which believed that the planet had been visited by extraterrestrials. Between 1955 and 2018, at least eighteen Vulcan probe ships were photographed by Humans, though this evidence was dismissed as being hoaxed by authorities and the public at large. Other races also visited Earth during this period, though most, like the Vulcans, were subject to a rule of non-interference. An exception to this was the Reticulans. Humanity In the 23rd century/17th century, James T. Kirk, possibly to avoid breaching the Prime Directive, stated to the Prosecutor he was from an "island" on Sarpeidon called Earth. Earth in the 24th century was a successful world whose peace was won at great cost. Unlike other races, Humanity was split for much of its history into hundreds of religious, ethnic, cultural and national divisions. Early efforts to unite its peoples -- such as the League of Nations, the United Nations, and the New UN -- met with limited success. As an odd twist of fate, (328 years after its 2037 disappearance), Charybdis' wreckage was discovered at Theta 116. Its American flag-a remnant from the period. When the front desk clerk was asked what he called planet Theta VIII, he replied "Earth." Earth was visited by the Reticulii in the 20th century to conduct genetic profiling of Humans, who were transported to orbiting medical ships. The Reticulii used Missing Time Syndrome to prevent the abducted Humans remembering their encounters. The Bell Riots of 2024 were a turning point in Humanity's development. In the early part of the 21st century, Humanity had developed a practical fusion-drive system which in turn allowed for the first manned vessel Icarus to be launched to the Alpha Centauri system. Terra endured a catastrophic war ending in a nuclear exchange in 2053; the horrors of its aftermath were leavened a decade later by 2063's first contact with Vulcan. A watershed in Terran history spurred by Cochrane's first warp flight, the contact eradicated poverty, war and disease within fifty years. A final war concluded in 2079 and even more reform progressed. By the early 22nd century, organizations such as the European Hegemony moved toward world government, and culminated in a United Earth that, by 2150, had absorbed a final nation state and was fully unified. In 2151, Starfleet launched its new warp-five starships, whose flagship, , first made contact with many races including the Klingons, Andorians, and Tellarites. These established United Earth as an interstellar power, and paved the way for the founding of the Federation. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by the death of Gabriel Bell prior to the Bell Riots in 2024, Earth remained a pre-warp civilization, which never expanded beyond the Sol System, in the 24th century. Consequently, neither the United Federation of Planets nor Starfleet ever existed. The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], having been protected from the changes in the timeline by a subspace bubble, detected Romulan transmissions emanating from Alpha Centauri. This would indicate that the Romulan Star Empire was able to expand considerably further in this timeline due to the lack of Federation interference. In another alternate timeline, the Xindi succeeded in destroying Earth in 2154 after failed to stop the Xindi superweapon. In the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion, Nero attempted to use the red matter device to destroy Earth, but was prevented from doing so by James T. Kirk and Commander Spock. The homeworld of Miri and her friends, the Onlies, appeared at first to be a simple copy of Earth; however, it was later discovered that Miri's homeworld was actually Earth itself, of an alternate timeline. Miri's Earth had briefly drifted into the main universe due to instability in the local sector of space. It later returned to its original timeline. In another alternate timeline where Montgomery Scott rescued Kirk before he could be absorbed into the Nexus, Earth was assimilated due to the time-traveling Borg sphere, launched from the attacking Borg cube at the climax of the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. The was not present to follow the Borg back in time, and thus they were free to complete their goal of taking over the seat of the Federation, preventing its initial warp flight and eventual founding of the interstellar confederation. The Borg Queen utilized the Sol system as a base of operations, mining all of the worlds for raw materials, and eventually erecting a sensor shield, building thousands of cubes behind the curtain of secrecy. Geography Bodies of Water *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Arctic Ocean *Southern Ocean *Caribbean Sea *Mediterranean Sea *Sea of Japan *Great Lakes *Oceanus *Victoria Falls *San Francisco Bay Continents (and Provinces) *North America *Eurasia *Central America * South America *Africa *India *Australia *Antarctica *Atlantis *Pangaea Geographic Features *Rocky Mountains *Death Valley Cities and Settlements *Beijing *Berlin *New York *Paris **Palais de la Concorde **Paris Spaceport *San Francisco **Starfleet Academy *Tokyo *Toronto Points of Interest *Yosemite National Park *Golden Gate Park *Golden Gate Bridge *Eiffel Tower *Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Headquarters *Montana *Area 51 *Mount Rushmore National Memorial Moons and Satellites *Luna Notable Locales Starfleet Academy and Starfleet Command are located in San Francisco. The Federation's seat of government, the Palais de la Concorde, is located in the Federation capital city of Paris. There are shipyards located in San Francisco, Oakland and Marin County in California, and Naples, Italy. Cities such as London house state dinners, and the embassies of various foreign states and Federation Member States can be found throughout the globe. The Federation News Service maintains offices in Tokyo, and Starfleet Command maintains secondary command facilities in Mexico City. Natural History Flora Fauna Species and cultures originating from Earth *Voth *Clan Ru *Centauran *Cetacean *Human **Neanderthal **Augment **Neyel **Heran **Terratin (a.k.a. "Terra 10") **Skagaran **Novan **Gaian **Thirty-Sevens **'' '' multigeneration crew *Nomad *V'Ger *Soong-type android *Sentient hologram *Salamander offspring of Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris * Proto-Borg fusion, with Caeliar Category:Sol system Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds